Resign yourself & be mine
by DPWithSpider
Summary: Había sido una terrible mañana en la que despertó, una en la que recordaría cuantas vidas habían caído...quizás por su culpa. Y es que realmente, pudo haber hecho algo por ellos. No haber conocido nunca a Wade Wilson pudo haber sido una de ellas. (Yaoi, Spideypool)


Holaaa! Gracias por el apoyo dado en Trato (OWO) no me esperaba tanto la verdad, asi que muchas gracias, y disfrutad de esta nueva historia, no tan romántica, pero espero que no por ello, menos interesante.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Había sido una terrible mañana en la que despertó, una en la que recordaría cuantas vidas habían caído...quizás por su culpa. Y es que realmente, pudo haber hecho algo por ellos.

No haber conocido nunca a Wade Wilson pudo haber sido una de ellas.

Parecían duras palabras en su mente. Pero esa era la realidad. Hacía cosa de unos meses atrás, le ocurrieron unos curiosos hechos, fue acosado constantemente por Deadpool, o también conocido por su nombre, Wade Wilson, era y es un mercenario de élite, aunque le costara aceptarlo, esa era la realidad. Y para desgracia suya, había sido influencia para ese desequilibrado mental, quien pensaba que podría alcanzar la cima convirtiéndose en superhéroe, que ese era su sueño desde que era un niño. A él no le hubiera importado enseñarle, en cierto modo, de no ser por su modus operandi con respecto a los casos de cooperación en misiones. Deadpool mataba, luego preguntaba, y solo conseguía que se cabreara. Sabía perfectamente que él se negaba a que la gente muriera, malos o buenos, si cruzaba ese límite, se convertía en lo mismo a lo que trataban de detener. Eso fue solo un lado, el resto de sucesos fueron que cuando se negó a entrenarle, más para conservar su identidad bajo secreto, fueron aglomerándose en una gran esfera de problemas con tanto S.H.I.E.L.D. y los Vengadores.

Wade se había dedicado a firmar todos los edificios de la ciudad, con la sangre de los cuerpos de los maleantes de turno, con el mensaje de: "Deadpool y Spidey, juntos para siempre". Por los principios de ello, de no ser que era con sangre de personas, Spiderman pudó habérselo tomado como casi una broma, divertida probablemente. Sin necesidad de intervención. Lo jodido fue que continuó y cada vez, el héroe empezaba a preocuparse más y más, incluso a sentirse constantemente vigilado, atrapado, impotente. Ya que no podía hacerle nada a Deadpool, ni siquiera comenzar una discusión verbal. Los Vengadores lo tenían por Nueva York para mantenerlo a la vista y apartado de los problemas externos. Desde luego nunca esperó convertirse en su niñera personal.

Todo pareció bajo control unas pocas semanas después de que esos incidentes de los cadáveres, desaparecieran. Luego Wade volvió al ataque, esta vez más osado, descarado. Spiderman divisaba su presencia constantemente más propensa a él, y de buenas a primeras, lo tenía pegado como una lapa a cada lado que fuera. Lo que conllevó de nuevo a más problemas para él, no podía irse a casa, ya que Wade le seguiría, si es que no lo hizo antes. Eso provocó la psicosis perenne sobre el héroe, tuvo que coger el nuevo hábito de permanecer en S.H.I.E.L.D. hasta altas horas de la noche, momentos en los que se le comunicaba que Wade quedaba bajo resguardo y vigilado.

Para los siguientes acontecimientos, sucedió.

Peter, sin su traje, saliendo de la ducha, se lo encontró. En SU apartamento, en SU cama, esperándolo con los ojos vendados, y toda la cama llena de rosas. El joven héroe no tuvo palabras para describir qué fue lo que sintió en esos precisos instantes de su vida; Miedo, rabia, ansiedad, frustración, o simplemente un cóctel de todo bien mezclado dentro de su cabeza, misma que le dolía y su cuerpo, cansado por el estrés y entonces se sintió acorralado. Y pensando que esto conllevaría a desastres, del tamaño de un tren si alguien seguía a Deadpool hasta allí, sin ver más escapatoria, le desveló su identidad a Wade. Este sorprendido de ese acto repentino de confianza, hizo lo mismo, confesando todo de él, sus gustos, disgustos, pasado, presente y lo más perturbador, su planificado futuro junto a él ahora que se conocían.

A lo que el otro tuvo que aclararle que, el que se conocieran conllevara a que fueran a entablar una relación, en esos instantes o más adelante.

Cometió un gran error ante esas palabras. Esta vez, Wade parecía haberse enfadado con él de verdad, como si le hubiera hecho una gran herida. Alegó que era injusto que le hiciera sentir así, esperanzado para que después lanzara los trozos de su confianza y amor a la basura tal cual, de la misma manera que si fueran desechables. Esa no fue exactamente la intención de Peter, él solo quería aclarar las cosas, no ofenderle. Sobretodo porque a partir de entonces, volvió a sentirse stalkeado, pero ya afuera del ámbito de ser el trepa muros, en su trabajo, en su maldito propio trabajo, cuando iba a comer o tomar algo a la cafetería e incluso a pasar tiempo con sus amigos, su sentido arácnido le avisaba constantemente, de que algo le observaba. Y no hacía falta tener dos dedos de frente para saber quien era. La intranquilidad del chico seguía creciendo en cuanto a tiempo pasaba, llegado a un nuevo momento de colisión en el que Wade le atrapó en la misma calle, llevándolo a un callejón oscuro. Le recriminó con furia contenida, quienes eran los que estaban con él. Pudo jurar en esos instantes que estaba asustado, aunque no debería, era Spiderman podía darle una paliza. Pero volvió a sentirse como el perdedor que fue antes de obtener los poderes de araña. Al parecer le estaba pidiendo explicaciones a quienes eran sus amigos, no entendió el por qué de esa indignación hasta atar cabos nuevamente.

Y llegamos a esa parte de las más duras de esos acontecimientos, los celos.

Los celos del mercenario parecían no llegar a fin en ningún momento, y Peter ya no sabía qué hacer. Qué decirle, es que estaba pensando hasta en mudarse, porque cada vez que entraba en su casa, a veces no, como la del callejón, que se libro por suerte, se lo encontraba esperándolo. ¡En su propia casa y encima demandante! Mandarlo a la mierda, fue lo que hizo, se sintió mal de nuevo por ser borde pero su paciencia tenía un límite. Deadpool había traspasado demasiadas líneas y él se lo permitió demasiado también. Y ya no podía más , hasta se lo suplicó después de gritarle que se fuera, que le dejara en paz un tiempo, necesitaba un verdadero respiro después de misiones y tal.

Sorpresivamente Wade le hizo caso. Se fue. Causándole una mala sensación al héroe, demasiada obediencia, y vale que anteriormente, Wade le había dicho que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, pero esto era demasiado sospechoso.

...

Nunca deseó haberse equivocado más que en esos instantes.

La recta final de esas cosas que le sucedieron meses atrás hasta ahora, fue verse una mañana despierto, vestido aún de Spiderman dentro de una sala insonorizada. Ventanas blindadas de un cristal resistente a diez Hulks por lo menos, una gran cama de matrimonio, una mesa, y una gran puerta al final de la sala, de nuevo hecho con ese mismo material de aguante firme. Su pie derecho iba unido a una cadena que no supo identificar a qué estructura molecular pertenecía, solo que no podía quitarse ni caminar hasta la puerta.

Wade le había secuestrado, ¿cómo lo hizo? Nunca lo supo porque no lo recordaba. Cuando su captor hizo acto de presencia por su celda, se sentó en el suelo, llorando como un niño pequeño al que iban a regañar. Peter tuvo que admitir que ese comportamiento logró despertar una pequeña parte de compasión hacia él, sobretodo por las disculpas que le pedía. Sin embargo eso no justificaba que estuviera secuestrado. Wade le intentó argumentar entre sollozos, Nueva York fue destruida por un nuevo ataque de Loki con los poderes de Odín, había logrado destruir a los Vengadores, incluso a media S.H.I.E.L.D. pero que él logró sobrevivir, además de que Peter estuvo a punto de morir, pero Loki tuvo compasión gracias a que Wade se ofreció a servirle de por vida, si le perdonaba la vida a Spiderman, además de permitirle quedarse a su lado eternamente.

Eso...fue demasiado chocante para el héroe. Estructurándolo todo, venía a ser que Wade casi que vendió su propia alma, su libertad, su vida, al demente aún más demente de Loki, solo para...salvárle a él...para retenerlo a su lado eternamente, entregándole también su vida.

"¡Estas loco!" recordó haberle dicho en esos instantes, empujado solo por la ira y el miedo.

Toda la gente de Nueva York había muerto, ¡Su tía! ¡Sus amigos! ¡Todos!

Y lo peor es que no podía echarle toda la culpa a Wade, él no tuvo nada que ver con Loki, o eso creía, una parte oscura de él deseaba que sí solo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Pero incluso así, no pudo, no pudo culpar a Wade de su propia debilidad. ¿Ser inmortal? Era el sueño del hombre medio hasta el actual, cualquiera querría serlo, había oído las conversaciones de Wade, a veces entre sus voces, otras con él o a veces con los dos sobre ello, como sufría un inmortal, porque no era cuestión de no envejecer, sino de no dejar de sentir dolor. Físico, mental, y espiritual.

"Lo sé, estoy loco por ti" le había respondido, momento en el que Peter se vino abajo.

No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, como actuar.

·"Esto no hará que te ame...lo sabes".

"Lo sé...pero con que estés a salvo, haré lo que sea". Fue entonces, cuando el mercenario lo abrazó, y él se dejó hacer, puede que fuera el único confort que sentiría de alguien para el resto de su vida, que según Wade, debería permanecer allí encerrado, si no quería que Loki acabara con él.

...

Había sido una terrible mañana en la que despertó, una en la que recordaría cuantas vidas habían caído...quizás por su culpa. Y es que realmente, pudo haber hecho algo por ellos.

No haber conocido nunca a Wade Wilson pudo haber sido una de ellas.

Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, Peter ya no podía vivir en soledad, habiéndolo perdido todo, se sentía débil, impotente. Aún siendo inmortal, o conservando los poderes de una araña radioactiva, el intentar huír de aquel lugar, y luchar contra Loki para recuperar el equilibrio de todo, se había esfumado en todos sus escapadas, había llegado a cortarse brazos o piernas, daba igual, le crecerían de nuevo, con tal de escapar. Ahora entendía lo que soportaba Wade, la diferencia es que para él, parecía que ya no le importaba, mientras que a él, a pesar de que pasaba el tiempo, le era imposible soportarlo.

Su único apoyo, su calma por así decirlo, se había convertido en la misma persona que meses atrás, fue su piedra en el riñón, su molestia, incordio, y preocupación. Como de contradictorio e irónico se habían vuelto los echos que le llevaron a esta situación, Wade era su todo, en buenas y malas.

Sabía que no iba a amarlo, él no sentía amor por Wade.

Pero sí le necesitaba como a la vida misma, como respirar, había veces que Wade se retrasaba en volver de una misión de Loki, y el joven estaba a punto de suicidarse por vete a saber que vez al día. Se maldecía así mismo por ello.

Aún así, era tal y como decía el dicho:

"A veces a quien menos quieres, es a quien más necesitas".

Solo hubo una pequeña paranoia en su cabeza, que daba vueltas varias veces al día, antes de esfumarse cuando veía a Deadpool entrando, abrazándolo, besándolo, y dispuesto a tomarle por toda la noche, él se dejaba hacer, ya que, total, tampoco importaba y era otra clase de alivio que había empezado a disfrutar.

¿Sería verdad todo esto? ¿Realmente había ocurrido todo lo que Wade dijo? Bien podía ser mentira o un propio delirio que el mismo Wade había empezado a creer. Pero el hecho de que pudiera regenerarse como él, solo indicaba que era real. Por lo tanto esto era la realidad a la que se había sumido, desde el momento en el que le encerró en aquella habitación insonorizada, en su pequeña jaula personal.

 _ **"En la jaula de nuestra araña"**_

 _"Nuestra para siempre"._

 _"_ Nadie más le tendrá".

-.-.-.-.-END-.-.-...


End file.
